Question: Compute
\[\sum_{1 \le a < b < c} \frac{1}{2^a 3^b 5^c}.\](The sum is taken over all triples $(a,b,c)$ of positive integers such that $1 \le a < b < c.$)
Explanation: Let $x = a,$ $y = b - a,$ and $z = c - b,$ so $x \ge 1,$ $y \ge 1,$ and $z \ge 1.$  Also, $b = a + y = x + y$ and $c = b + z = x + y + z,$ so
\begin{align*}
\sum_{1 \le a < b < c} \frac{1}{2^a 3^b 5^c} &= \sum_{x = 1}^\infty \sum_{y = 1}^\infty \sum_{z = 1}^\infty \frac{1}{2^x 3^{x + y} 5^{x + y + z}} \\
&= \sum_{x = 1}^\infty \sum_{y = 1}^\infty \sum_{z = 1}^\infty \frac{1}{30^x 15^y 5^z} \\
&= \sum_{x = 1}^\infty \frac{1}{30^x} \sum_{y = 1}^\infty \frac{1}{15^y} \sum_{z = 1}^\infty \frac{1}{5^z} \\
&= \frac{1}{29} \cdot \frac{1}{14} \cdot \frac{1}{4} \\
&= \boxed{\frac{1}{1624}}.
\end{align*}